This application is a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/526,951, filed Sep. 26, 2006, which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/930, 255, filed Aug. 31, 2004, which is a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/327,421, filed Dec. 20, 2002, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,785,047, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to projection screens. More particularly, the present invention relates to tensioned projection screens.
According to one aspect of an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a projection screen apparatus for use with a projector is provided that is configured to project an image to be watched by a viewer. The projection screen apparatus includes a screen displaying the image and a perimeter frame supporting the screen. The perimeter frame includes a plurality of corner members and a plurality of frame members extending between the corner members. The plurality of frame members and the plurality of corner members slide together to secure the plurality of frame members and the plurality of corner members together.
According to another aspect of an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a projection screen apparatus for use with a projector is provided that is configured to project an image to be watched by a viewer. The projection screen apparatus includes a screen displaying the image and a frame supporting the screen. The frame includes a plurality of corner members defining at least a portion of the frame and a plurality of frame members extending between the corner members. The corner members cooperate with the frame members to define a perimeter of the frame.
According to yet another aspect of an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a projection screen apparatus for use with a projector is provided that is configured to project an image to be watched by a viewer. The projection screen apparatus includes a screen displaying the image and a perimeter frame coupled to the screen. The perimeter frame includes a plurality of corner members and a plurality of frame members extending between the corner members. At least one of the plurality of frame members and at least one of the plurality of corner members cooperate to define a junction. At least one of the plurality of corner members is visible to the viewer of the image.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of an illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.